riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Uśmieszek/Percy Jackson i kolejna przepowiednia
2. Przepowiednia Percy '- '''Cisza – Ryknął Chejron na grupę obozowiczów którzy mówili głośno o wizycie bogini. W lesie było już niemal całkiem ciemno. Stałem oniemiały rozmyślając o tym co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. - Cisza – Powtórzył Chejron i herosi się uspokoili – Bitwa o sztandar została zakończona remisem. Trzeba wracać, już późno. Grupowi po kolacji odbędzie się zebranie na którym omówimy to co się wydarzyło. - Powiedział to wszystko tym samym stalowym głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Ale obozowicze mieli zbyt wiele pytań a zbyt mało odpowiedzi. Zaczęli się przekrzykiwać. - Dlaczego ona się tu pojawiła ? - My też chcemy uczestniczyć w zebraniu! - Czy ona zginęła? - Co się z nią stało? - Spokój – Ryknął ponownie Chejron ale tym razem głośniej, wyraźnie poirytowany wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań.- Omówimy wszystko na zebraniu a potem poinformujemy was na ognisku co zostało ustalone. Czy domek Demeter mógłby się zająć roślinami i drzewami które zostały ranne? - Dobrze, ale załatwimy to zaraz z rana bo dzisiaj już nic nie widać – Powiedziała jedna z córek Demeter. - Niech będzie. A teraz wszyscy na kolacje. - Zwrócił się do wszystkich Miałem już iść razem z resztą herosów idących do pawilonu ale Chejron mnie zatrzymał. - Percy, Nico Jason. Zostańcie chwilkę. - Powiedział przyciszonym głosem i skinął na syna Hadesa i Zeusa. Podeszliśmy a Annabeth i Piper z zaciekawionymi minami spoglądały na nas. Annabeth wróciła już do siebie, a jej oczy zrobiły się stalowo szare. - Wy pójdziecie ze mną. Chce coś z wami najpierw omówić, chodźmy do Wielkiego Domu. Annabeth Piper też możecie pójść.Dziewczyny podeszły do nas. Chwyciłem Annabeth za rękę, i ruszyliśmy za Chejronem nic nie mówiąc wciąż oszołomieni po tym co się wydarzyło * * * Gdy doszliśmy już do skraju lasu ledwo co widzieliśmy przez zapadający mrok. Zaszliśmy jeszcze do zbrojowni żebyśmy mogli zdjąć zbroje. Szliśmy dalej dopóki Chejron nie zatrzymał się parę metrów przed schodami wielkiego domu. To wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia i spojrzałem w przód zastanawiając się czemu opiekun się zatrzymał. Na schodach siedziała Rachel i uśmiechała się szeroko a koło niej siedziała Ella. - Cześć Rachel, witaj Ello – Powiedziałem uśmiechając się lekko – Dawno was nie widziałem gdzie się podziewałyście? Zapytałem podczas gdy inni również się witali. - Witajcie przyjaciele – Powiedziała Ella gładząc sobie pióra - Też się ciesze, że was widzę – Uśmiechnęła się Rachel – A co do tego gdzie byłam...- Spojrzała na Chejrona. - Tak właśnie są jakieś postępy? - Zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź powiedział - Powiesz wszystko na zebraniu żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli – Powiedział rzeczowym tonem. - Rachel lekko pobladła. Rozejrzała się po nas i zapytała. - Co się stało? Dlaczego organizujemy zebranie? - No cóż – Odezwał się Chejron – Odwiedziła nas pewna bogini która.. hmm... lekko namieszała. Ale więcej się dowiesz na zebraniu które zacznie się po kolacji. Dobrze? - Moim zdaniem nie opisał bym zabicia kilkunastu drzew przy pomocy gigantycznego smoka plującego jadem „ lekkim namieszaniem” ale nic nie powiedziałem ponieważ ton centaura wyraźnie nie życzył sobie żadnych komentarzy. - Jasne - Odpowiedziała - Teraz jednak musimy się udać do mojego gabinetu i omówić parę rzeczy – Zwrócił się do wyroczni. - Chodźcie ze mną – Skinął na nas i zaczął się wspinać po schodach. - Weszliśmy do budynku i poszliśmy korytarzem do gabinetu Chejrona . Nasz opiekun „ wsiąkł „ w swój specjalny wózek inwalidzki za biurkiem a dziewczyny i Jason usiedli na kanapie a my z Nico usadowiliśmy się na szerokich bokach. - Dobrze. Mam parę pytań co do tego co zaszło w lesie. - Powiedział rzeczowym tonem z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Od razu powiem, że nie mam pojęcia o co chodziło z tym najpotężniejszym półbogiem – Powiedziałem zanim Chejron zdołał zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie. - No dobrze – Przeniósł wzrok ze mnie na Jasona i Nico. - A wy. - Nie ja też nic nie wiem – Powiedział Jason - Ja również – Odezwał się Nico. - Musiałem zapytać. A czy którekolwiek z was – Centaur spojrzał na każdego z nas – coś podejrzewa. Cokolwiek. I czy wiecie kto jest „ Panem ” ? - Wszyscy oprócz Annabeth pokręciliśmy głowami. - Tam w Tartarze spotkaliśmy Nyks. Wtedy też spotkaliśmy Eris ona jest córka Nyks. Może to ona jej to zleciła. - Nie, przecież Eris mówiła „ Pan ” nie „ Pani ” - Powiedziała Piper zgarniając włosy za ucho. - Nie wiem może chciała nas zmylić – Odpowiedziała Annabeth - Trzeba będzie poczekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków – Powiedział Chejron – Musicie mi obiecać, że będziecie na siebie uważać i, że postaracie się nie wpakowywać w żadne kłopoty. - Zgodnie i chórkiem obiecaliśmy mu. - Mogę obiecywać ale wiesz, że kłopoty i tak zawsze mnie znajdują – Powiedziałem - Dobrze ale przynajmniej bądźcie rozważni i przede wszystkim czujni. - Poweidział Chejron - Skoro nic nie wiecie – Spojrzał na nas uważnie przyglądając się każdemu – To nie mam poco was tu dłużej przetrzymywać. I nie myślcie o tym dużo. Na razie i tak mamy za mało informacji. Porozmawiamy jeszcze na zebraniu a teraz idźcie na kolacje. - Powiedział Chejron wstając. - Wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy kiedy usłyszeliśmy konchę na kolacje. - Ale jestem głodny – Powiedziałem kiedy usłyszałem burczenie w brzuchy - Ty zawsze jesteś głodny – Powiedziała Piper i uśmiechnęła się – Ale ja też jestem głodna. - Przyznała - Po drodze dołączyliśmy do reszty obozowiczów którzy też szli do pawilonu. Rozeszliśmy się siadając przy swoich stolikach. Przy głównym stole siedział pan D, Chejrona ani Rachel nigdzie nie było widać. * * * Po kolacji pan D powiedział że Chejron czeka na wszystkich grupowych w wielkim domu , że ognisko odbędzie się dopiero po zebraniu i ze Clarisse i jej drużyna z siatkówki są zwolnieni dzisiaj z mycia naczyń. Zastanowiło mnie jak pan D zareagował na to, że w obozie pojawiła się bogini kłótni która wcześniej siedziała głęboko w Tartarze. Wstaliśmy i poszliśmy z resztą grupowych za zebranie. Kiedy weszliśmy do sali byli już tam Chejron Rachel i Ella a na stole pingpongowym leżała miska chrupków, szklanki i wielki dzbanek soku pomarańczowego. Nie wiedziałem kto będzie jadł teraz przekąski skoro przed chwila była kolacja ale Buch ( syn Irys ) dorwał się do miski i zaczął chrupać. Kiedy już każdy gdzieś usiadł Chejron wyszedł na środek. - To może najpierw rzeczy trochę mniej ważne dla odmiany. W niedziele kontrole czystości przeprowadzi domek Demeter i Nike.... - Możemy przejść do sedna – Powiedziała Clarisse przerywając Chejronowi i przewracając oczami – Zwołałeś zebranie żeby obgadać po co przyszła ta cała Eris tak? - No dobrze. - Powiedział Chejron – Po co przyszła to już chyba wiemy. - Po to aby zapowiedzieć, że będzie wybrany najpotężniejszy heros. - Powiedział ktoś z boku nie rozpoznałem głosu ale powiedział to tak beztroskim tonem, że się zirytowałem. - Taaa i wszystko było by w miarę w porządku gdyby nie to, że zapowiedziała to bogini która powinna być w Tartarze - Warknąłem. - Dość. Jeżeli Eris mówiła prawdę to w szczególności wy – Pokazał Chejron na mnie Nico i Jasona – Musicie się mieć na baczności i jak już wcześniej mówiłem nie wiem na czym będą polegały te próby ale za pewne za niedługo się zaczną a nie wiem kiedy i gdzie będziecie im poddani. - Zapadła chwilowa cisza do póki Jason się nie odezwał. - Jeżeli muszą wybrać najpotężniejszego z nas to czy nie wyeliminują pozostałej dwójki? - Na sali znów zapadła cisza, było słychać tylko chrupanie chrupków. Centaur zmarszczył brwi. Atmosfera w pokoju zgęstniała i wydawało się za każdy zadaje sobie to samo pytanie. Czy eliminacja nie oznacza śmierci? Chejron musiał to wyczuć bo nikt nie zadał tego pytania ale on na nie odpowiedział. - Skoro szukają najpotężniejszego półboga to raczej nie będą was chcieli zabić, bardziej bym się martwił o najbliższe wam osoby – Powiedział spoglądając na Annabeth i Piper. - Niech Rachel powie wam jaka jest przepowiednia – W sali rozległy się przyciszone rozmowy. - Jaka przepowiednia – Spytała Syntia córka Nike. - Na środek sali wyszła Rachel. - A więc przez ostatnie 3 tygodnie, od ostatniej bitwy próbowałam poskładać szczątki przepowiedni te które zapamiętała Ella z Ksiąg Sybilli. I muszę powiedzieć, że się udało odtworzyć jedna przepowiednie, ale chyba nie ma ostatniego wersu nie jestem pewna. Z treści wynika, że dotyczy ona najpotężniejszego herosa. '''JEDEN NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZY HEROS SIĘ OKAŻE' WRÓG DO ZAGŁADY OBOZU KLUCZ POKAŻE OSZUSTWO RZNIWO SWE PRZYNIESIE KIEDY HEROS POLEGNIE WRÓG KLĘSKE PONIESIE Z jej ust nie wydobyła się żadna zielona mgła, a jej głos był cały czas taki sam. Przepowiednia wstrząsnęła mną kiedy dotarło do mnie, że albo ja albo któryś z moich najlepszych przyjaciół zginie. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i powiedziałem to nagłos. - Super czyli albo ja albo Nico lub Jason mamy zginąć tak? - Rzuciłem w stronę Rachel czując gniew ale nie na wyrocznie lecz na wszystkich innych na Mojry na Bogów na potwory na wszystkich tych którzy przez ostatnie 6 lat próbowali mnie zabić. To wszystko sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowałem i to wystarczyło żebym usłyszał trzask szkła. Odwróciłem się do tylu i zobaczyłem rozbity dzbanek z sokiem spływającym ze stołu pingpongowego na ziemie. Momentalnie cała złość ze mnie uszła. - Przepraszam.- Powiedziałem lekko spuszczając głowę. Znowu spowodowałem, że coś eksplodowało niezamierzenie. Czułem, że od czasu kiedy wyszedłem z Tartaru coś się we mnie zmieniło.. moja moc jakby stała się większa, ale zaczęła mi się wymykać spod kontroli. Bałem się, że w końcu wymknie się i stanie się coś złego ale jeszcze nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem, nawet Annabteh. - Percy – Powiedziała Rachel lekko smutnym i drżącym głosem – Przepraszam ale to nie moja wina, ja.. - Wiem – Przerwałem jej – To ja powinienem przeprosić, po prostu mam już dość tego, że moja osoba występuje w przepowiedniach. Powiedział bym, że po tylu misjach znalazł by się już ktoś nowy kto będzie rozrywka dla wszystkich magicznych stworzeń – powiedziałem lekko rozżalonym głosem. - Dobrze wiesz, że przepowiednie są zawsze dwuznaczne to może oznaczać coś zupełnie innego - Powiedziała Annabeth pocieszając mnie. - Chciałam jeszcze powiedzieć, że czuje, że przepowiednia spełni się w przeciągu kilku dni i trzeba się przygotować na wojnę – Powiedziała Rachel. - Świetnie – Zaczęła Clarisse wstając z krzesła – Czyli któryś z tych tutaj - Wskazała na nas – Umrze, a nasz obóz będzie w stanie zagłady... i to w ciągu najbliższych dni ... po prostu świetnie .. - Prychnęła i opadła z powrotem na krzesło. W pokoju zapanowała grobowa atmosfera którą w końcu przerwała Piper. - Lepiej nie rozwodzić się nad sensem tej przepowiedni bo to i tak nic nie da, a poza tym na końcu jest coś, że wróg klęskę poniesie. Może wszystko się ułoży – Powiedziała na końcu używając swojego magicznego głosu żeby pocieszyć obozowiczów. - Piper ma rację. A wy musicie być teraz bardziej wyczuleni i gotowi na atak … na próbę. Nie jestem pewien czy granice obozu mogły by jakoś pomoc. - Powiedział Chejron wykorzystując to, że Piper trochę uspokoiła herosów - Dobrze skoro wiecie już jak brzmi przepowiednia, to nie pozostaje nam nic innego niż czekać na to co się wydarzy. - To nie będzie misi? - Zapytał ktoś z tyłu. - Hmm.. wydaje mi się, że ten przypadek jest szczególny bo jako, że nie wiemy który z synów Wielkiej Trojki jest najpotężniejszy to nie wiemy komu przydzielić misje. - Odpowiedział Chejron. - A Clerisse i mógłbym cię prosić żebyś prowadziła patrol i rozejrzała się po okolicy? - Tak jasne Chejronie. . No to jest koniec 2 rozdziału dajcie znać w komentarzach czy rozdział się podobał ;D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach